Toby and the Whistling Woods
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.05 |number=333 |released= * 15 October 2010 * 21 November 2010 * 6 May 2011 * 21 May 2011 * 10 October 2011 * 17 March 2012 * 1 May 2012 * 6 May 2012 * 14 July 2016 |previous=Charlie and Eddie |next=Henry's Health and Safety }} '''Toby and the Whistling Woods' is the fifth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot Toby has to take some coal to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse. Toby's usual route to the summerhouse is obstructed by a tree that was blown down in a storm, so he is told to go through the Whistling Woods. Toby does not like the woods because he thinks they are scary. At the junction, he meets James and Thomas shunting trucks. They ask Toby if he is okay because he ignores their cheery "hello." Toby does not think an old engine should ask a younger engine for help, so he turns down Thomas' offer of travelling through the woods with Toby, who steams boldly on. Inside the woods, Toby hears a scary noise. Toby is so scared he quickly reverses back to the junction and biffs into the line of trucks Thomas and James have shunted. This time it is James who offers to take Toby through the woods, but again, Toby refuses and heads back in. This time Toby gets further into the woods before he hears another scary sound. This makes Toby reverse back to the junction again and he biffs James and Thomas' trucks again. This time, both James and Thomas offer to escort Toby through the woods and, although Toby really wants to accept their help, he does not and heads back in once more. This time, he hears the scariest noise of all. He rushes back to the junction and this time he completely derails Thomas and James' trucks. Toby realises the trouble he has caused and now he is late with his delivery, too. He finally finds the courage to ask the younger engines for help. To his surprise, they do not tease him and call him a "scaredy engine," they are more than happy to help their friend. Thomas, James, and Toby puff through the woods together. Toby finds out that the first noise he heard was Thomas' friend, the snowy owl, the second was the woodland waterfall, and the third was just the wind whistling through the trees. With the help of his friends, Toby finally reaches the summerhouse and now he knows that he is never too old to ask for help. Characters * Thomas * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Percy * Emily * Hiro * Diesel * Henrietta * The Dairy Manager * The Teacher * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Locations * Whistling Woods * Whistling Woods Junction * Knapford * MC BUNN * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Sodor Dairy * McColl Farm Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as James and the Fat Controller US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as James and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Toby Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the fourteenth series. * Throughout the episode, different arrangements of Toby's theme by Robert Hartshorne are heard. * In the UK narration, this episode only had two voice actors. * The beginning of the episode uses edited stock footage from Toby's New Whistle with Edward being replaced by Diesel and the sky changed from sunny to cloudy. Goofs * When Toby meets up with Thomas and James they are facing one way, and when Toby reverses out of the woods, they are facing the other way. * When Sir Topham Hatt is talking to Toby at Knapford, Toby's 7 is reflected in the window improperly; it should be mirrored. * When Toby says "No thank you, James. I don't need your help," the bottom part of his headlamp is missing. * When Toby arrived at the summer house, Thomas and James were not seen, when they helped him get through the Whistling Woods. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Toby's Whistling Woods set * TrackMaster - Toby and the Whistling Woods set In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Toby y los Bosques Silbantes pl:Tobik i Świszczący Las ru:Напрасный страх Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes